overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Lúcio
Lúcio is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Bio Lúcio is an international celebrity who inspires social change through his music and actions. Lúcio Correia dos Santos grew up in Rio de Janeiro, in a poor and crowded favela that was hit hard by the financial upheaval following the Omnic Crisis. As Brazil began the long process of recovery, he wanted to find a way to lift the spirits of those around him. He found his answer in music and its power to bring people together and even help them forget their troubles, if only for a short time. He performed on street corners, in block parties, and as he got older, at a string of legendary underground shows. But Lúcio's close-knit community was thrown into chaos when the multinational Vishkar Corporation secured a contract to redevelop large tracts of the city. Lúcio and his neighbors had been told that the development would improve their lives. However, that promise never became a reality. Vishkar imposed controls on the residents in the name of building a more orderly society: enforcing curfews, cracking down on what the company perceived as lawless behavior, and exploiting the populace as a cheap labor force. Lúcio wouldn't stand for it. He stole Vishkar sonic technology that had been used to suppress the people, and he converted it into a tool to rally them to action. In a popular uprising, they drove Vishkar out of their neighborhoods. Lúcio's leadership made him a star overnight and a symbol for positive social change. His music skyrocketed in popularity. Whereas he had once performed locally, he was now filling arenas across the world. With his newfound fame, Lúcio realizes that he has an opportunity to make a difference and change the world for the better. Abilities Unlocks Skins Emotes Emotes cost 250 credits. *Capoeira (Brazilian martial art) *In The Groove *Nah! Victory Poses Voice Lines Voice Lines cost 25 credits. *To The Rhythm (Give yourself to the rhythm.) (default) *Can't Stop, Won't Stop *Hit Me! *I'm On Top Of The World! *I Could Do This All Day *Jackpot! *Not Hearing That Noise (I'm not hearing that noise.) *Oh, Yeah! *Tinnitus (That's how you get tinnitus.) *Why Are You So Angry? *You Gotta Believe! Highlight Intros Highlight Intros cost 250 credits. *Drop The Beat *Freestyle *In The Groove Weapons Weapons cost 300 Competitive Points. lucio_golden_sonicamplifier.jpg|Golden Achievements Story Lúcio Correia dos Santos was born in the favelas of Rio de Janeiro. When he was young, he found a hobby in DJing, and performed on street corners and at block parties. As he got older, he performed in a series of underground shows. When the Vishkar Corporation took control of Rio, Lúcio stole their sonic technology and led the favela's citizens against the company. Vishkar was forced out of the city, and Lúcio's music career began to gain popularity around the world. Lúcio's first single was Sonhos Ômnicos. A year later, his first album Synaesthesia Auditiva debuted. He went on tour to promote it; the tour includes new technology that Lúcio had worked on for two years. Personality Lúcio is a very positive and uplifting guy, often finding ways to cheer up his teammates and others. He always likes to be on the move and isn't afraid to announce his reaction to doing something cool. He is a believer in a free society and is willing to fight for the people to have their equal rights. As such, he appreciates cities which allows its citizens to live how they choose according by his voiceline in Numbani, and also has a deep dislike for the Vishkar Corporation, most notably for forcing people to accustom to their way of life, as shown by his constant battle with them and not being too happy about teaming up with one of its members. Lúcio is a huge fan of music as well as skating, often making puns to them during a match. He also seems to be a fan of D.Va, as conveyed by him enthusiastically asking her for an autograph. Notes *Lúcio is affected by his own auras. This can make him extremely resilient if you play carefully. **Lúcio always starts in Speed Boost when he (re)spawns. *Protect your team from massive damage with Sound Barrier. Note that Sound Barrier wears off quickly, so do not treat at as a permanent buff (as with Symettra's shielding) - time it to activate when big damage is incoming. It can even neutralize some (but not all) enemy ultimates if used at the right time! **Be careful, while you can activate the ultimate in midair, the buff doesn't apply until you hit the ground. This can leave you open for getting shot down mid-activation, which will cancel your ultimate. *Lúcio is best in a group to heal the team and make nearby teammates move faster. *You'll want to heal up when damaged, but don't forget that a quick switch to Speed Boost can help you escape your enemies first. *Lucio's healing is not as fast as Mercy's or Zenyatta's, but he can heal multiple heroes at once. *After respawning, choosing Speed Boost and hitting Amp It Up right out of the gate will get you and your teammates back to the fight faster and Amp it Up will usually be recharged by the time you get there. *Lúcio's Sonic Amplifier is accurate but does little damage. It is best used to finish off enemies in concert with your teammates. Trivia *Lúcio was announced on August 5, 2015. Before that, he was teased in an in-universe story, Lúcio Brings Music to Life with Synaesthesia World Tour *Lúcio's Crossfade features his own songs. **His Healing Boost's theme is called "Rejuvenescência" ''while his Speed Boost is called "''We Move Together As One" *Some of Lucio's skins are named after color in Portuguese. Azul, Laranja, Vermelho, Roxo skin mean blue, orange, red, and purple, respectively. **Lúcio's Roxo skin was initially called 'Neon', and in conjunction with its colors, might have been reference to the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion. *Lúcio's Slapshot skin bears a striking resemblance to National Hockey League team Tampa Bay Lightning's alternative uniform. *Lúcio's Ribbit and Hippityhop skin is a direct reference to his frog logo/mascot, which is shown on his poster and album cover. *All four of his Legendary skin have a frog theme. The Ribbit and Hippityhop skin have it in the names and masks; the Breakaway and Slapshot skin have the frog and frog's paw logos on the weapons and chest guards. *Lúcio's quote, "You gotta believe!" is likely a reference to the video game PaRappa the Rapper; "I gotta believe!" is the quote which the protagonist, Parappa, is known for. He says the phrase before each level. *Lúcio's voiceline: "Mmph, Mmph, Mmph, I'm feeling some good vibrations!" ''is a reference to the famous song, ''Good Vibrations by The Beach Boys. *Due to the shared themes of music and skating, Lúcio's design may have been inspired by Sega's Jet Set Radio for the Dreamcast. *Lúcio's quote, "That's how you get tinnitus!" is likely a reference to a running joke in the popular TV series Archer, in which the protagonist, Archer, fires a gun next to someone's ear to get them to stop talking. *Lúcio's Highlight Intro "In the Groove" might be a reference to the video game series In the Groove. *Lúcio's quote "Can't stop, won't stop" might be a reference to P. Diddy song with the same name. Patch changes * }} de:Lúcio it:Lúcio es:Lúcio fr:Lúcio ja:ルシオ pl:Lúcio ru:Лусио zh:路西歐 Category:Character Category:Hero